Yaksuk Namja
by Cho Molin
Summary: Semua ini karena kesalahanmu. Kesalahanmu karena selalu memikirkan benda itu tanpa peduli perasaanku, selalu mementingkan benda itu, sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat malah dan akibat benda itu kau jadi melupakan janjimu. Kim Jong Woon, Kim Eunhye, dan Park Soo Jung.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaksuk Namja**

**Yaksuk Namja © Cho Molin**

Cast : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Eunhye, Park Soo Jung, Member suju, and Other cast.

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik orangtuanya dan buatan orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Summary : "Aku tak BISA membencimu. Jujur saja, walaupun sudah ada dia disampingku, terkadang aku masih memikirkan JANJI yang kau berikan padaku. Terkadang JANJI itu membuatku frustasi." Semua ini karena kesalahanmu. Kesalahanmu karena selalu memikirkan benda itu tanpa peduli perasaanku, selalu mementingkan benda itu, sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat malah. Pairing : Eunhye, Kim Jong Woon dan Park Soo Jung. Enjoy this read. RnR

* * *

Besok adalah hari paling bahagia sekaligus menegangkan bagi Eunhye, bagaimana bisa Eunhye tidak bahagia dan tegang jika ada namja tampan dan baik hati yang akan mengikrarkan janji suci dengannya di altar gereja besok siang. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Eunhye walaupun ia sedang senang karena ia tak dapat melupakan namja-chingunya yang bernama Park Soo Jung yang meninggalkan Eunhye demi kuliah di Amerika. Park Soo Jung memang berjanji akan menemui Eunhye 2 tahun lagi. Tapi sekarang sudah lewat 2 tahun dari waktu yang Soo Jung tetapkan, dan Eunhye yakin Soo Jung pasti akan melupakan dirinya dengan mudahnya, terbukti dari Soo Jung yang tak menepati janjinya. Sekarang Eunhye pun sudah tumbuh menjadi yeoja dewasa yang cantik dan manis dan mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh namja manis dan tampan yang ia tolak hanya karena Park Soo Jung. Benar-benar malang nasib namja-namja itu, tapi ada satu namja yang benar-benar tak mau menyerah, namja itu adalah Kim Jong Woon. Ya, namja penuh ambisi inilah yang akhirnya bisa membuat Eunhye melupakan Soo Jung dan mulai membuka lembar baru bersama dengan Jong Woon sampai akhirnya mereka yang saling mencintai itu memutuskan untuk menikah besok.

.

.

Eunhye tampak sangat cantik saat mengenakan gaun putih, disamping Eunhye berdiri namja yang sangat tampan yang bernama Jong Woon dengan tuxedo hitamnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan dimata Eunhye. Saat ini wajah Eunhye belum selesai dirias dan itu membuat Eunhye panik karena tinggal beberapa menit lagi sakramen pernikahan dimulai, belum lagi perjalanan menuju gereja yang memakan waktu 15 menit dalam perjalanan. Membuat Eunhye mengetukkan hak higheels-nya dengan tak sabar.

Setelah akhirnya Eunhye selesai dirias, Jong Woon langsung menarik Eunhye ke dalam mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan tempat Eunhye dirias. Beruntung hari ini bukan hari libur, jadi jalanan pun tidak macet. Eunhye dan Jong Woon sampai di gereja tepat jam 10 kurang 3 menit. Sebelum turun dari mobil, Eunhye sempat meremas tangan Jong Woon keras. Setelah Eunhye tenang, barulah ia dan Jong Woon turun dari mobil. Gaun putih Eunhye cukup panjang dan itu mengakibatkan Eunhye berhati-hati dalam melangkah agar tidak tersandung oleh gaunnya sendiri. Alunan suara piano yang dimainkan Kyuhyun dan suara biola yang dimainkan Henry menjadi musik pengiring yang mengiringi setiap langkah Jong Woon dan Eunhye menuju altar. Di belakang Eunhye dan Jong Woon ada Mizuna dan Chan-chan, teman Eunhye yang membawa buket bunga di tangan masing-masing.

Akhirnya saat yang dinantikan tiba, yaitu saat mengucapkan ikrar janji pernikahan dan saling bertukar cincin.

"Maukah kau menerima Kim EunHye sebagai istrimu dalam keadaaan miskin maupun kaya, sehat maupun sakit?" tanya Pastur kepada Jong Woon.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Jawab Jon Woon tegas.

"Maukah kau menerima Kim Jong Woon sebagai suamimu dalam keadaaan miskin maupun kaya, sehat maupun sakit?" tanya Pastur kepada Eunhye.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Jawab Eunhye.

Sampai tiba saatnya penukaran cincin. Eunhye tampak gemetar saat memasukkan cincin ke jari manis Jong Woon, begitu juga dengan Jong Woon. Dan sekarang Eunhye dan Jong Woon telah resmi menjadi suami isteri dalam agama. Tapi mereka belum mendaftarkan diri di catatan sipil, karena Eunhye dan Jong Woon belum selesai kuliah. Mereka juga belum tinggal bersama, Eunhye dan Jong Woon tinggal dirumah orangtua Eunhye. Setiap hari Eunhye dan Jong Woon berangkat kuliah bersama, sesampai di tempat kuliah Eunhye yang memang satu jurusan dengan Jong Woon duduk bersebelahan, dan itu membuat iri para yeoja.

Tak terasa Eunhye dan Jong Woon tinggal beberapa hari lagi tamat kuliah, dan itu membuat Jong Woon dan Eunhye sangat senang. Eunhye dan Jong Woon pun mulai memindahkan barang-barang mereka kerumah milik mereka sendiri. Ya! Setelah mereka wisuda, Eunhye dan Jong Woon akan hidup satu rumah. Dan memikirkan itu membuat Jong Woon tersenyum manis saat melihat Eunhye yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

.

.

Acara Wisuda baru mulai setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Eunhye tak terlihat bahagia, ia hanya tersenyum sesekali dan itupun hanya pada suaminya Jong Woon. Tiba-tiba saat acara wisuda hampir selesai ponsel Eunhye bergetar dan berbunyi nyaring, dan itu membuat semua orang menengok ke arahnya, tapi Eunhye tetap masa bodo, seakan-akan bunyi itu bukan berasal dari ponselnya. Karena Eunhye tak suka diperhatikan oleh orang-orang ia pun keluar ruangan, menuju kamar mandi dan membuka tasnya lalu mencari-cari ponselnya. Setelah lama nencari akhirnya ponsel Eunhye ketemu, dan ponsel itu masih dalam keadaan berbunyi dan bergetar. Eunhye pun melihat siapa yang menelponnya, dan begitu Eunhye melihat nama pemanggilnya, hatinya mencelos. Ya, yang menelpon dia adalah PARK SOO JUNG, orang yang telah ingkar janji padanya. Eunhye pun bingung antara ingin menjawab panggilan itu atau mereject-nya. Tapi entah bagaimana Eunhye yang mau menekan tombol reject malah menekan tombol jawab.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Chagi? Kutunggu kau ditaman biasa."

Belum sempat Eunhye menjawab, sambungan telepon sudah terputus. Eunhye pun bingung, apakah ia harus menelpon Soo Jung lagi atau harus menemuinya di taman secara langsung. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Jong Woon kalau ia tahu Eunhye bertemu dengan Soo Jung, memikirkan itu membuat Eunhye mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Eunhye pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan tanpa arah, dan ia terkejut saat sampai di sebuah taman. Sudah dua tahun Eunhye tak datang ke taman ini, taman yang penuh kenangan antara ia dan Soo Jung dan tanpa sadar air mata Eunhye telah mengalir dan kini membasahi pipinya. Eunhye pun berjalan perlahan sambil memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Dari belakang terdengar derap kaki yang menuju ke sini, Eunhye pun terus berjalan tanpa ada keinginan untuk menengok kebelakang. Di kunjunginya pohon yang ada di taman itu satu persatu, memperhatikannya lalu berjalan lagi. Ya! Di semua pohon yang ada di taman itu memang terukir dengan indah tulisan "Park Soo Jung love Kim Eunhye". Eunhye pun berjalan mengunjungi pohon terakhir, pohon yang berdekatan dengan bangku taman favorit Soo Jung. Saat Eunhye mau memperhatikan ukiran "Park Soo Jung love Kim Eunhye" yang berukuran paling besar diantara semua pohon. Tiba-tiba mata Eunhye ditutup oleh dua tangan yang besar dan kasar, Eunhye benar-benar mengenali tangan itu. Ya! Itu adalah tangan Soo Jung yang biasanya digunakan untuk memainkan gitar kesayangannya dan memainkan lagu untuk Eunhye. Soo Jung pun melepaskan tangannya, lalu ia memeluk tubuh Eunhye dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Eunhye. Sekarang Eunhye benar-benar bingung, apakah ia harus merespon pelukan Soo Jung atau melepaskannya dan kembali ke tempat wisuda karena sudah pasti suaminya tercinta sedang mencarinya.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Soo Jung pada Eunhye sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Eunhye dalam. Eunhye tak menjawab karena sekarang pikirannya sudah tidak terfokus lagi, ia memikirkan suaminya yang pasti kebingungan mencari dirinya.

"Anio." Jawab Eunhye sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Soo Jung.

"Keotjimal!" seru Soo Jung sambil memalingkan wajah Eunhye, agar Soo Jung dapat menatap wajah Eunhye dalam.

"Nega keotjimaljianhayo." Ujar Eunhye sambil menunjukkan cincin emas yang digunakannya di tangan kanannya, tepatnya jari manisnya.

Soo Jung yang melihat itu langsung terdiam, wajahnya yang biasanya dihiasi dengan senyuman, kini senyum itu bagai hilang terbawa angin. Dan itu membuat Eunhye merasa bersalah, Soo Jung yang tampaknya menginginkan penjelasan dari Eunhye langsung berjalan menuju bangku favoritnya lalu duduk, Eunhye mengikutinya dari belakang dan duduk disamping Soo Jung.

"Apa benar kau sudah menikah? Sebenarnya aku sudah mendengar kabar itu dari Chise-kun dan Shang saat mereka berdua sedang liburan ke Amerika beberapa waktu lalu, aku berusaha untuk tidak percaya pada kabar itu, tapi pada akhirnya aku percaya pada kabar itu, lalu aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea Selatan tepat setelah aku tamat kuliah. Kemarin di sepanjang perjalanan, aku terus berharap bahwa kabar itu tidak benar." Ujar Soo Jung panjang lebar.

"Ne. aku sudah menikah dengan namja yang sangat kucintai. Namja itu adalah Kim Jong Woon, dia sangat baik dan tak pernah ingkar JANJI padaku." Ujar Eunhye sambil menekankan kata 'janji'.

"A mianhae Eunhye. Mianhae, karena telah memberimu janji yang kuingkari. Jeongmal mianhae. Kuyakin kau pasti sangat membenciku sekarang." Ujar Soo Jung sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhye.

"Emm, Eunhye. Apakah sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita?" tanya Soo Jung lagi karena Eunhye masih diam.

"Aku tak BISA membencimu. Jujur saja, walaupun sudah ada dia disampingku, terkadang aku masih memikirkan JANJI yang kau berikan padaku. Terkadang JANJI itu membuatku frustasi, sampai terpikirkan untuk berpisah dengan Jong Woon. Dan Semua ini karena kesalahanmu. Kesalahanmu karena selalu memikirkan benda itu tanpa peduli perasaanku, selalu mementingkan benda itu, sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat malah." Jawab Eunhye sambil menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan menangis.

"Uljima." Ujar Soo Jung sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Eunhye dengan lembut lalu menarik Eunhye dalam pelukannya.

Mereka berdua tak sadar bahwa ada namja yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pohon, hati namja itu bagai tersayat saat melihat Soo Jung memeluk Eunhye. Tersirat jelas bahwa namja itu kecewa pada Eunhye, istrinya. Namja itu hanya mematung dan mendengarkan penuturan demi penuturan kata, baik dari Soo Jung maupun dari Eunhye.

*****TBC*****

**A/N : Kembali update dengan cerita bersambung. Mianhaenim. Aku butuh REVIEW dari REVIEWERS sekalian. Maaf jika ada miss typo, ato mungkin feelnya nggak dapet. Tapi kutekankan kembali, semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan dalam hidupnya, jadi jika mungkin anda tidak mendapat feel karena pendeskripsian yang kurang. Maafkanlah saya, karena saya bukan manusia yang sempurna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Annyeonghaseo! Maafkan saya jika saya terlalu lama update. Tugas saya di sekolah sudah mulai menumpuk, membuat saya tidak punya waktu untuk melanjutkan chapter dua. Makanya itu chapter 2, tampaknya kurang memuaskan. Jeongmal mianhae. Enjoy! Aku sangat mengharap REVIEW dari REVIEWers sekalian.. kamsahamnida…**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**XXXxxXXX**

Namja yang berdiri di balik pohon itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jong Woon, suami Kim Eunhye.

"Apakah ini yang selalu mereka lakukan saat aku tak ada?" pertanyaan itu terus tersimpan dalam benaknya sehingga membuat kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

Karena tak mau menyakiti hatinya lebih dalam lagi, Jong Woon pun berjalan, berjalan menjauhi taman itu secepat yang ia bisa. Sambil berjalan, sempat terpikirkan oleh Jong Woon untuk melepaskan Eunhye, karena Jong Woon merasa bahwa istrinya akan lebih bahagia apabila bersama dengan Soo Jung. Pikiran itu membuat Jong Woon hampir meneteskan air mata, tapi pikiran itu langsung dibuang jauh-jauh dari benaknya.

Agar pikiran Jong Woon lebih jernih, ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli segelas coklat hangat lalu duduk termenung sendirian di kafe yang tak jauh dari taman tadi. Setelah minum coklat hangat tadi, Jong Woon tampak lebih bersemangat, tersirat jelas dari matanya yang bersinar-sinar menunjukkan tekad untuk tetap menjaga istrinya.

Setelah membayar minuman yang dipesannya, Jong Woon pun berjalan menuju rumah mertuanya. Sesampai dirumah mertuanya, Jong Woon langsung diinterogasi oleh ayah Eunhye.

"Kemana Eunhye? Kenapa ia tak bersama denganmu?" tanya ayah Eunhye pada Jong Woon.

"Sedang bersama temannya. Aku ke kamar dulu ya appa," Jawab Jong Woon acuh tak acuh.

Jong Woon pun menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesampai di depan kamarnya dan Eunhye. Dia termenung sebentar, lalu membuka pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras. Dan itu membuat tanda tanya besar di benak ayah dan ibu Eunhye. Di dalam kamar, Jong Woon hanya duduk terdiam di pinggir kasur, dia sedang menantikan istrinya yang tak kunjung pulang.

Tak terasa menit demi menit berlalu, dan sekarang sudah selama dua jam, Jong Woon menunggu Eunhye pulang, tapi Eunhye belum pulang juga dan itu membuat Jong Woon khawatir. Tadinya ia berniat untuk tidur, tapi karena memikirkan Eunhye ia jadi tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi dengan kejadian di taman tadi. Karena Jong Woon sudah tak tahan lagi, ia pun berniat untuk mencari Eunhye.

Jong Woon pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya dan membantingnya dengan keras. Lalu ia berjalan menuju garasi, dan mengeluarkan mobil miliknya yang tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata. Setelah memanaskan mesinnya sebentar, Jong Woon pun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia benar-benar diluar kendali, ingin rasanya ia bunuh diri karena ia tak sanggup menjaga Eunhye agar tetap di sisinya.

Jong Woon pun mengendarai mobilnya menuju taman yang sebenarnya enggan ia datangi. Disana ia tak melihat istrinya, pikiran dan hati Jong Woon pun berkecamuk. Jong Woon mengendarai mobilnya perlahan, sementara itu matanya pun terus tertuju pada jalanan di sampingnya, dan tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut ikal yang familier sedang berjalan bersampingan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari gadis itu.

Dia sangat yakin, bahwa gadis itu adalah Kim Eunhye, istrinya. Jong Woon pun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan berlari menuju gadis itu berada. Dan saat Jong Woon sudah berada dekat dengan gadis itu, ia terperangah kaget karena gadis yang diyakini sebagai Eunhye, memang benar-benar Eunhye. Jong Woon yang melihat tangan istrinya digandeng orang lain yang notabene adalah Soo Jung, langsung merebut tangan Eunhye dalam sekali sentakan.

"Ayo, kita pulang! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" ujar Jong Woon sambil mencengkram tangan Eunhye.

Eunhye pun hanya terdiam. Melihat itu, Soo Jung hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhye yang dibalas Eunhye dengan lambaian singkat. Eunhye sangat amat merasa bersalah, selama ia mengenal Jong Woon, laki-laki itu tak pernah semarah ini padanya. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, Eunhye dan Jong Woon sama-sama terdiam membisu, padahal mereka biasanya tidak tahan jika dalam satu menit tak berbicara satu sama lain.

Sesampai dirumah, setelah Jong Woon memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Jong Woon pun menggandeng tangan Eunhye lembut. Seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi barusan.

"Jangan sampai umma tau, kita sedang ada masalah. Bersikaplah seperti biasa." bisik Jong Woon. Eunhye pun hanya menggangguk lemah.

Eunhye dan Jong Woon pun masuk sambil berangkulan. Umma dan Appa Eunhye hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak perempuan semata wayangnya juga suaminya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tangga sambil tetap masih berangkulan. Begitu mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka, Jong Woon pun membuka pintu lalu membanting pintu dengan keras.

Begitu sesampai di kamar, Jong Woon dan Eunhye pun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya, raut wajah Jong Woon yang tadinya bersahabat kini berubah menjadi raut wajah kecewa. Eunhye tak sanggup melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu kecewa, tangisan Eunhye pun pecah dan itu membuat Jong Woon segera memeluknya lama dan erat.

Setelah Jong Woon memeluk Eunhye, dia langsung menghapus air mata Eunhye yang mengalir di pipinya. Lalu tatapan mata Jong Woon berubah menjadi nanar. Eunhye pun memalingkan wajahnya, untuk menghindari tatapan nanar Jong Woon.

"EUNHYE! LIHAT AKU!" ujar Jong Woon sambil mengangkat dagu Eunhye.

Eunhye masih tetap terdiam, entah pergi kemana semua kata-kata pedasnya menghilang saat ini. Eunhye pun menutup mata untuk menghindari tatapan Jong Woon yang seperti hendak memakannya, dan itu membuat Jong Woon membentak Eunhye lebih keras lagi.

"EUNHYE! BUKA MATAMU DAN LIHAT AKU! APAKAH KAU SERING BERTEMU DENGANNYA, SAAT AKU TAK ADA?" bentak Jong Woon.

Dari arah tangga terdengar bunyi gedebak, gedebuk. Kuyakin umma ataupun appa Eunhye pasti mendengar bentakanku sehingga mereka bergegas menuju ke kamar kami. Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu, Jong Woon pun segera membuka pintu. Namun di depan pintu hanya ada umma Eunhye.

"Kenapa kau membentak istrimu? Kalian ada masalah?" tanya umma Eunhye.

"Ani, aku sedang berlatih akting, umma." Jawab Jong Woon.

"Ahh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Umma, pergi dulu ya." Ujar umma Eunhye.

Setelah umma Eunhye pergi, Jong Woon pun mengurangi volume dan memperlembut suaranya.

"Eunhye, apa kau masih mencintai Soo Jung?" tanya Jong Woon yang membuat Eunhye terbelalak kaget.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya Eunhye dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jawab aku Eunhye, kalau memang kau masih mencintai Soo Jung, aku akan melepasmu untuknya." ujar Soo Jung dengan suara lemah.

"ANI! AKU HANYA MENCINTAIMU SEORANG!" jawab Eunhye, sambil memeluk Jong Woon erat.

*****TBC*****

* * *

**A/N : ****Maaf jika banyak typo disana sini, maaf jika feelnya kurang dapet, maaf jika mungkin karena alurnya kecepetan, kalian jadi nggak bisa ngebayanginnya. Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dihati. Saya ini masih pemula, ya dalam istilahnya adalah kaum awam di dunia per Fanfic-an. Maaf jika cerita saya abal-abal, ecek-ecek, nggak nyambung, ccd, dll. (ecek-ecek? bahasa apaan tuh ren?) **

**Kalau yang review banyak, baru saya lanjutin… pai pai…**


End file.
